


Lorgar is redeemed through Guiliman's cum

by grimmauxillatrix, Kitakin



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, Lorgar is redeemed through sucking D, Lorgar wears a priest uniform because of course he does, M/M, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Smut, based off of a conversation with a friend, general nonsense in the epilogue, glorious glorious sinning, hah, oh and some of the other brothers are there too, oh no scandal, rare pair I guess????????, sacreliegious in general, sacrilegious if you are catholic, sinning, this started off as a shit post from a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauxillatrix/pseuds/grimmauxillatrix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakin/pseuds/Kitakin
Summary: It's 40k. Guiliman is so fed up with everything that he just captures Lorgar somehow and has his daemon horns filed down (Warp wifi router on legs has connection to the gods broken). Smut ensues.





	Lorgar is redeemed through Guiliman's cum

**Author's Note:**

> Viewer discretion is advised, it's quite gay. Also sacrilegious if you are catholic.

The dataslate pinged. Groaning as his concentration was broken _What now?_ He thought. Rubbing his tired face and unlocking the device _... oh. Wait... right now?!_ And Lorgar was unceremoniously shoved through his doors, slamming behind the traitorous Primarch. Swearing marines and primaris could be heard barricading the door from the outside.

"Your sons certainly do have ideas of what we should be doing, wouldn't you agree?" Lorgar smirked. Standing tall in simple robes. Golden face pallid. Clearly, having his crown of horns filed down to smooth flat surfaces against his head had not been a pleasant experience.

“Begging on your knees for forgiveness?” Roboute was unimpressed as Lorgar leant on his desk. Now almost touching noses, Lorgar smirked, Roboute continued to be unimpressed. The dataslate dinged again. “Excuse me a moment.” Shoving Lorgar's face away and answering the message he groaned.

“What's wrong dearest Regent?” Lorgar's face now resting on his arms, knees now on the floor, using the desk as a support. No response. “When was the last time you got off Roboute?” Guiliman flushed immediately, pointedly avoiding the soft, amber gaze. “I see.” Crawling under the desk “Lorgar? What are you-?!” Roboute squeaked, his cock unused to being palmed or touched at all. “W-wait!” Already he could feel his member responding all to eagerly, his own face cherry red.

“What is it?” Concerned voice coming from between his thighs.

Roboute barely managed to peek over his data slate “I have a video conference in a few minutes and I need to change into their local fashion. It helps with reintegrating planets into the Imperium.”

Getting up without bumping Lorgar, Roboute opened a cleverly hidden closet. Pulling out a dark blue cassock that went past his ankles, he dropped his toga (Lorgar whistled) and buttoned up the garb as quickly as possible, returning to his desk as he struggled with the tab “Help me please.”

Lorgar smiled and took the tab “I'll do anything to stay out of that cage.” Carefully inserting it, straightening out the regent's hair, pinching his cheeks “Smile, and look alive. Having slightly rosy cheeks makes one more likely to succeed in negotiation.”

Guiliman gave a tired sigh, “Keep my cheeks rosy then will you? There is a spare wine red cassock in the closet, it should fit you. Your tattoos make concentrating difficult. And I don't want to hear a single peep out of you.” “Of course Lord Regent.”

Lorgar bowed and got changed while the meeting started, carefully remaining out of view, utterly silent. Crawling under the desk again, lifting Roboute's skirts and palming at the still half engorged dick through dark blue boxers. The response was instant, Roboute shifting his chair closer to the desk as though he were taking an even greater interest in the pointless bickering of two nobles. Lorgar silently wondered how long it had been since Roboute had allowed himself even five minutes of pleasure, anything other than work and sleep. Deftly freeing the swelling heft from it's prison Lorgar's work began.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

An hour or so later, Roboute shifted once more “I apologize. I must temporarily excuse myself.” Tabbing out of the vid feed and muting himself “Lorgar?” A warm hand on a bald head.

“Hffss?”

“Answer me properly.” Roboute huffed quietly as Lorgar pulled away from deep throating him with one long suck.

“Yes?” Revealing a saliva dripping chin.

“I do not want to cum. Not until the day's work is done.”

Lorgar's eye twitched imperceptibly, it was only 10 am! 12 more hours to go?! “May I get water when I need it?” Lorgar's calm facade refusing to betray his excitement.  
“Yes. Of course. Hydration is important.”

Lorgar pulled the cassock over his head again, eagerly continuing in his mission to keep the politician rock hard.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

The day finally ended. Guiliman leant back into his chair and groaned, “May I now Roboute?” “Yup.” The mentally exhausted reply. _Finally_ thought Lorgar as he set to work in earnest, eliciting small gasps and moans, muffled by a hand covered mouth. Toes curling, thighs twitching to restrain themselves from bucking. Lorgar could hear the wood of Roboute's armrest creak in complaint with how hard Roboute was fighting for self control. That would not do. Lifting both legs onto his shoulders and gently pulling hands that should not be so callused onto his head.

“Please. Please Lorgar. PLEASE!” The frustrated gasps turned into a silent scream, back arching as his hips jerked. For the moment of absolute pleasure, Guiliman was completely still, pumping Lorgar's eager throat full of cum. Collapsing back into his chair as the stress flooded out of him, mouth agape as his mind refused to return to reality.

Lorgar could only marvel at the tremendous amount of cum. Gently sucking the last few drops out and swallowing with practiced ease _Maybe serving the Imperium and Chaos is not such a bad idea._ Aurelian thought to himself. A sharp inhale brought him out of his thoughts. 

“...You can stay. But you have to behave.” Roboute's voice marred with the surprise of not being stabbed. 

“Yes daddy~” The teasing response 

A small frown “Stop that.” 

“Oh you are no fun at all.”

“It makes no logical sense for you to call me father. You are older than I am.” Guiliman's very serious response.

Lorgar had to try very hard not to laugh “You sound like Dorn.” Roboute's erection wasn't going anywhere. Firmly gripping the shaft and starting to suck him off again “Ooo arr thoo swessed.” Guiliman only able to unleash flustered noises as the location of his cum was once again, under contention. Using every trick in the book, Lorgar brought Roboute to orgasm again, in slightly less time. The blissful and relaxed expression of one usually constantly frowning was glorious. When was the last time anyone had seen Roboute with a slight smile on his lips?

“Alright. Fuck this. I am going to make you relax properly.” Picking the still blissfully unaware Primarch up and carrying him to the adjoining bedroom. Roboute coming to with the movement “Wha-?” “No. Shush.” A finger was placed on pink lips “If there is one thing I learned it is that none of us are in any way genetically close to each other any more. I am going to give you a deep tissue massage. What oil would you prefer?” After some confused blinking as Lorgar undressed him “Almond please?”

...............................................................................................................................................................................

The next day, the both of them were in the same cassocks as yesterday. Roboute had agreed to 30 minute breaks between meetings so he could be rewarded for his efforts and recover. Needless to say, that unless it is of utmost importance or either of them are not in the mood, Lorgar is catching up on his service to the Imperium.


End file.
